When Darkness Falls
by Angel Paradine
Summary: An Aes Sedai is unlocking the mysteries of her past only to find out that what the wheel weaves is not always what we will. PLEASE R&R! Your feedback depends on how soon the next chapter will be posted! So Give FEEDBACK!


Title: When Darkness Falls

Title:When Darkness Falls

Author:Paradine Tigress

E-Mail Addy:Paradine­­_Tigress@hotmail.com

Website:None…Yet. 

Rating:G For right now it will change later on but I will post when it doesso No Worries!

Category:Books, Wheel of Time, Fantasy

Warnings:None…yet may never be.

Spoilers:What would be fun about Jordan if there were not any spoilers? The time line is easy to figure out you should be able to get it.If not mail me and ask me to put it in.

Summary:All I have to say is…Please Review!I would like to add the next part but I would really like to know how many of you are interested in more.Thank you!

Disclaimer:I do not own any of Jordan's lingo or characters that may turn up.The rest of the story is strictly fantasy and would probably never happen in Jordan's world.(Although it would be nice if it did this is an interesting topic)I do not have the rights to anything in his books including characters, names etc.I am a poor author and do this strictly for fun so ­Please Don't Sue Me!I hope you enjoy!

"Adena?"

"Adena!" The voice whispered harshly.

She forced her eyes open and saw the silhouette of a woman standing over her in the moonlight. "What is it Laraine?" She asked with a slight bit of irritation.

"There is a man in the courtyard. He is injured."

"And what does this have to do with me Laraine?"

"He needs your help." She told her patiently. Patience or no it still sounded as if she was explaining the obvious to a two-year-old.

"My help?" She sighed as she threw the covers back, away from her. "Why not a yellow? I am a Green and supposed to leave very soon. Why me?" She stood in the darkness in nothing but her shift and channeled the candle next to the bed to life.

Laraine smiled to herself. She had known Adena would help. The poor man needed a Yellow sister, but she knew Adena would be just as well. She pulled a dark green riding dress from the wardrobe and began helping her into it. "There are not any Yellows close enough. Besides I knew you would not let him die. You are the only sister I know with the knowledge of _all the Ajahs. What was it ten years?" She asked._

"He's that bad huh?" Laraine nodded and began fastening the back of her dress.

Most Aes Sedai knew their Ajah before being raised. She on the other hand spent ten years "deciding" which Ajah to choose. Of course everyone had eventually caught on, but not before she was raised to the Green Ajah, but there was nothing they could do about it. Domani were known for the cleverness. There was nothing saying that she could not experiment and see which Ajah she liked most. How that did cause a ruckus! Good chance the Ajahs wouldn't let that happen again. There was something more though...

Since she was a novice she had known something would happen to her. Something unexplained...Why was that tugging her memory now? She had thought she figured it out already. Every time she had walked the arches it had been the same in at least one part.

** **

**_"The third time," Sheriam intoned, "is for what will be. Remember these are only possible futures none real. The way will come but once. Be steadfast." She stepped through. Blinding white light hit her and she found herself in the Amyrlin's chambers, the seven striped stole lying across her desk__. This can't be right. I have no wish to become Amyrlin. _****The light changed again and she was in a room with a bunch of Aes Sedai, one from each Ajah. She was hardly in the room long enough to puzzle anything out about that before the light changed again and she was somewhere else. This time she was in the middle of a field. Do not show fear. This is not real. ****The field suddenly caught fire engulfing her in flames. She closed her eyes tightly wishing fervently for it to be over with. This is NOT real! ****She could feel the heat of the fire around her but when she opened her eyes the fire did not touch her. Instead there was a circle of air between her and the fire keeping it at bay. So the same happened three more times the others being with water, earth, and air. Light let this be the extent of it! ****As if she had been heard, by this dream, by whatever you wanted to call it the light came again and the scene changed.**

**_ _**

**_She was back at the tower in the courtyard near where the warders practice grounds were. The night shrouded everything in blackness, but there was still enough light to see by the full moon. A man suddenly appeared from within the depths of the shadows, with the shadow of a Heron following him. For some reason the man frightened her. His face was contorted in pain, adding all that much more to the frightening gaze he bestowed upon her. The man moved closer to her and she backed away. She saw the arch appear behind him and once again heard Sheriam's voice in her head. __The way will come but once. Be Steadfast. _****Relief flooded her at seeing the silver arch and she darted toward it running faster than she never had before. She stumbled through the Ter'angreal and fell to her knees weeping. "I will not let him hurt me!"**

**_ _**

**_"He will not hurt you child it was not real." Sheriam told her as she took her by the arm. She felt as if she had been shaken to her very core and nothing was going to change her mind about it. Sheriam helped her to her feet shakily, pushing her forward. The Amyrlin had the last chalice. She let the cold water pass over her body for the final time and breathed a sigh of relief._**

**_"Adena Sedai?" Loraine asked, bringing her back from her reverie._**

"Yes. You were saying?" She took her black riding cloak from the other woman's hands and fastened it lifting her dark brown ringlets from underneath the cloak.

"The young man is this way."


End file.
